rffgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Amazing Race: Redemption
The Amazing Race: Redemption is the first installment of the Amazing Race hosted by SamualDude, featuring 11 teams of 2 returning for another chance, traveling the world to win The Amazing Race and 1 million dollars. Production Development and Filming The season spanned 40,000 miles (64,373 kilometres) through 10 countries across 5 different continents with 1 new country visited. Cast Teams who returned for this race in their previous race placed from 2nd to 5th. Season 5 Colin & Christie - 2nd Place - Fell short of the finish line in Texas. Season 6 Adam & Rebecca - 3rd Place - Came in 3rd afte missing their connecting flight in Tokyo Season 11 Charla & Mirna - 3rd Place - Fell short in San Fransisco due to a bad taxi Season 12 Nathan & Jennifer - 4th Place - Eliminated in Taiwan after arguing over transport. Season 19 Amani & Marcus - 3rd Place - Fell short in Atlanta after struggling with a flight simulator. Season 20 Bopper & Mark - 5th Place - Eliminated in India after Mark suffered heatstroke. Vanessa & Ralph - 4th Place - Elininated in Japan after Vanessa's ankle injuries caught up to her Season 21 Abbie & Ryan - 5th Place - Eliminated in the Netherlands after being U-Turned. Natalie & Nadiya - 4th Place - Eliminated in France after getting lost in search of the Pit Stop Trey & Lexi - 3rd Place - Got stuck at the final challenge in New York City. Season 22 Joey & Meghan - 5th Place - Eliminated in Scotland after being U-Turned Results *A red team placement means the team was eliminated. *A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward. If placed next to a leg number, this indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *A purple ε indicates that the team decided to use the Express Pass on that leg. A magenta ə indicates the team had previously been given the second Express Pass and used it on that leg. *An underlined blue team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg & had to perform a Speed Bump in the next leg of the race. *An underlined leg number indicates that there was no mandatory rest period at the Pit Stop and all teams were ordered to continue racing. The first place team was still awarded a prize for that leg. *A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; ⊂ or ⋐ indicates the team who received it. Brown ⊂⊃ around a leg number indicates a leg in which a Double U-Turn was available but was not used. Cyan ⋐⋑ around a leg number indicates a leg in which one U-Turn was available but was not used. *A yellow > indicates that the team chose to use the Yield; < indicates the team who received it. <> around a leg number indicates a leg in which a Yield was available but was not used. NOTES: Episode Quotes Title quotes for each episode are taken off Racers during that leg. Leg 1 - Leg 2 - Leg 3 - Leg 4 - Leg 5 - Leg 6 - Leg 7 - Leg 8 - Leg 9 - Leg 10 - Leg 11 - Leg 12 - Prizes #Two Express Passes. One must be given away before Leg 4, and Samsung Galaxy S3s for each team member. #The Salvage Pass. It can be used at the end of the 2nd leg to save a team from elimination or be used to enter a area with HOO 30 minutes before the other teams Race Summary 'Leg 1 (USA -> New Zealand)' *New York City, New York (Belvedere Castle) (Starting Line) * New York City (John F. Kennedy International Airport) to Wellington, New Zealand (Wellington International Airport) * ;Additional Tasks *At the Starting Line, teams received a picture of a Kiwi and the city of Wellington which they had to identify in order to receive their next clue Upcoming Legs Leg 2: (New Zealand) Leg 3: (???''- ???)'' Leg 4: ''(???''- ???) Leg 5: ''(???''- ???) Leg 6: ''(???'') Leg 7: (???''- ???)'' Leg 8: ''(???''- ???) Leg 9: ''(???''- ???) Leg 10: ''(???''- ???) Leg 11: ''(???''- ???) Leg 12: ''(???- ''USA